The Analytical Core will primarily provide service for all four projects and make very efficient use of the resources requested for this program. Key roles for this Core will include the following: sample and data tracking and retrieval, quality control of routine hormone assays, bone marker assays, immunoassay and bioassay of urinary hCG, hormone assays in serum and culture media, and centralized major equipment for Projects III and IV.